As Taps Play
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: TAKEN OVER BY Sammyboy94
1. Killed In Action?

As Taps Play- KIA

_Ron has joined the U.S Marines. This story is being reworked because as I read through it I wanted to kick myself for the mistakes I made._

Kim Possible, teen hero extraordinaire, sat on a porch swing on the front porch of the Possible house with her best friend since Pre-K Ron stoppable. Ron sat next to her wearing the fatigues of a United States Marine, to which he so proudly joined, and fiddling with his dog tags. The two sat in silence till Kim decided it was time to break the ice.

"Ron do you really have to go? I mean I know you probably would have been drafted eventually but we could have talked to Dr. Director and gotten you out of it or something. " Kim stated as she looked at her blonde haired best friend.

"I'm sorry Kim, but duty calls. I can't shun away from this like I have so many other things. It is my duty to protect my family, friends, and this country. You an I have gone all over the world saving people on mission after mission. Well this time I have to fly this mission solo."

Ron turned to Kim and saw tears forming in her eyes. He reached over and brushed the tears away.

"Don't worry KP. I'll be back and then we can go look at colleges together"

The two teens embraced each other for a moment before Kim let go and reached into the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out a small brown package and handed it to Ron. Ron smiled and opened it to reveal a picture of Kim down by lack Middleton. The sun had been setting that day and Ron said the light gave a nice back light shot. The perfect shot. Kim had told him she was going to use it as her senior photo for the yearbook but, after find out Ron was leaving, decided to give it to him instead.

"That's so I'll always be with you when you're over there." Kim sniffed

"Thanks KP" Ron smiled and embraced his best friend/crush. There moment was interrupted but the honking of a horn on the street. Ron's ride to the airport had arrived.

With a sigh Ron stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked down the steps to the jeep. As he got into the jeep he looked back and gave Kim a reassuring smile. Ron turned to the driver and they were off.

Kim stood on the porch for hours after Ron left. Just sitting and thinking about all that had transpired that day.

"_I should have told him." _Kim thought shaking her head_ "I should have told him I liked...no not liked… loved him" _She sighed."_ Well I'll just have to tell him when he gets back. Yeah that's what I'll do. The moment Ron gets back I'm going to tell him how in love with him I am."_

With that last though Kim walked into the house and up to her room where she found a note on her bed with her name on it. She picked it up and recognized Ron's messy handwriting. Whit a smile She opened it and it read.

_Kim,_

_If you are reading this then I have probably already left without telling you how I feel. That was very stupid and cowardly of me. The truth is Kim. I love you. I have loved you since …well forever. Since the first day we met and I tried to talk to bullies into giving up with a speech about the rules of the playground. At first I thought it was admiration for all the things you do for everyone around you as I got older I realized that my feeling went beyond admiration. I realized that I was truly in love with _

_Kim Possible. I hope that you will wait for me so I can come home and say these again to you. In person. I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Ron_

Kim sat there on her bed and read the letter again. Her heart started to flutter and may have skipped a beat or two.

_He loves me too!_ Kim was so happy she just started dance. She couldn't wait for Ron to come home. Then they could finally be together.

Almost a year later a man appeared on the Possible doorstep. Kim and Ron's families were planning a big Welcome home party because Ron who was to come home in just two days. The man knocked on the front door and waited. Kim, being in the kitchen preparing a banner, went to see who was at the door. She looked out to see a man wearing a Marine dress uniform and Rabbi Katz. Kim slowly opened the door. A look of confusion etched on her face. Before she could say anything the man, who appeared to be a sergeant by the look of the striped on his arm, spoke.

"Are you a family member of Lieutenant Ronald D. Stoppable?"

Kim, becoming worried stuttered our "Um... n-no hang on"

Kim went to the back yard and called to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. They came into the house and Kim brought them to the front door..

"Can we help you?" Mr. Stoppable asked the sergeant.

"Are you the family of Lieutenant Ronald D. Stoppable?"

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable nodded. The mans face became softer and he produced a box from behind his back.

"I regret to inform you that Lieutenant Stoppable was killed in action this moring.


	2. After Shock

_Well I'm back for chapter two of As Taps Play. I have decided to change something though. I got this idea from the author know as Billsmith who wrote the story Korea. So I have changed the war. Now it is the 2nd Korean War. Thanks Billsmith!_

_Oh and I don't own Kim and Co. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: After Shock

Kim just stood there for a moment looking at Ron's Dog Tags. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to be coming home.

"How… how did this happen?" Kim stuttered

" An artillery shell. The Lt. was helping one of his men back to an Aid station when the shell came and landed 2 feet from them. All they could find was the other man and the Lt. Dog Tags."

Kim quickly took the tags out of the man's hand, ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She slid down the back of the door and onto the floor. Her eyes were stating to tear.

"Why Ron? Why?"

Meanwhile in Korea 

1st Lt. Ronald Stoppable had been wandering through the woods for what felt like hours. After the shell had hit he found himself in a large patch of woods unable to see anything around him but woods. After regaining his balance he started off in the direction he thought the Aid station was in. How he got into this predicament he didn't know. The last thing he remembered he was carrying PFC. Donaldson to the aid station. Then the shell hit. Everything else was a blur. Lucky for him though he still had his gun and only a minor wound on his right arm.

"Dam" he thought. "Where the hell am I?"

He continued to trudge along until he came upon a road.

"Great! Now we're getting somewhere."

He followed the road for a couple of miles until he needed to rest. Ron found a small house that had been abandoned after a shell had hit it. Ron went inside and sat down at a small table that was in the middle of the room. Then he pulled out some C-rations from his pack and chowed down.

"What I wouldn't give for a naco right not" Ron thought.

Ron opened a package he had received from home that he had put in his pack to be opened later. He opened the box and found…crumbs and a pink ball.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus, Ron's pet and friend, the naked mole rat. Rufus quickly scurried up Ron's shoulder and rested there. Ron reached up and petted his friend.

After Ron had packed up all his food, he and Rufus started on the road again. A while later Ron came upon a small unit of U.S troops.

"Hi" Ron waved.

"Hi" one soldier responded.

"What outfit are you guys?"

"3rd infantry division" the corporal answered.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No sir"

"Thanks"

"Um…sir?"

"Yes corporal?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell it that on your shoulder?"

"That's Sergeant Rufus"

"Um…ok"

So Ron and the 3rd infantry div. Stated down the road again towards an Aid station located near by.

Back in Middleton 

Kim sat on her bed thinking about Ron.

"I don't understand" she said to no-one

"Why did he have to die?"

Suddenly her Kimmmunicator went off. She picked it up and a 10-year-old boy appeared on the screen.

"Hi Wade what's the sitch?"

"Trouble in Korea!"


	3. Sneak Attacks and Secret Missions

_I don't own Kim and co. _

**MASH**

Night fell and Ron and the 3rd division stopped to rest. Ron decided to take first watch. So while the others Ron kept his eyes to the forest.

It was around 9:00 when Ron had a bullet gaze right his right ear. He quickly fell to the ground and fired upon where the shot had come. The firing awoke the rest of the division. They scrambled to their feet and ran to were the Lt. was firing and opened fire. Ron raised his hand and the shooting stopped.Whith another movement of his hand two soldiers went into the brush. A few minuets later they emerged with two wounded North Korean soldiers.

The North Korean soldiers looked awful. They looked like they hadn't eaten a bite in weeks. Their uniforms were covered with dirt, mud, and blood. One had shoes with so many holes in them tat he might as well not wear them at all and the other had no shoes at all. Ron looked at them and shook his head.

"Sergeant, Get them cleaned up and get them something to eat. Then contact I. core

"Yes sir" the man responded. Then left with the two P.O.Ws.

"Ok everyone hit the sack" Ron ordered and headed back to his post.

**Middleton AirPort**

Kim boarded an U.S carrier plan bound for Korea. Her head was swimming with thoughts. Like why was she going to the place were Ron was killed. Why was Ron killed? Why did she let Ron go?

"Miss possible?" the pilot asked with a questioning look. "You ok?"

"I'm fine sorry" Kim responded. Then she turned her attention to the sky that was zooming by outside the jet window till she fell asleep.

**Korea**

The men of the 3rd division really didn't sleep well. They were all worried that the enemy might attack again. Ron on the other hand, being the Marine that he was wasn't worried at all. He was prepared for anything.

**Sunrise **

Ron and the 3rd division were up and packed before the sun rose completely over the mountains of Korea. When they made sure that there was no trace of them ever being there they started off down the road again. The men walked for hours without an incident. It wasn't till they stopped to rest at a small shack on the side of the road that they met enemy resistance who was firing from inside the shack.

"Everyone down!" Ron yelled as a bullet when flying by him, barely missing his shoulder, and hit another soldier who was behind him square in the chest. The man fell to the ground with a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Medic!"

Bullets blazed by Rons head as he tried to get the boy. Even thought the boy had been standing 5 feet behind him it felt like forever to get to were he fell. By the time he got there the medic was there.

"How is he?"

"Not good. He has a serious chest wound and is bleeding badly"

"Can we get him to a MASH unit?"

"I don't know but we can try"

"Ok" Ron stood up to tell two soldiers to come over and help move the boy. As he did a couple of bullets found their way into his right shoulder and left leg. Ron collapsed and blacked out.

**Soul Airport **

Kim got off her plane and was met by Col. C. O'Brian. Col. O'Brian was in charge of the U.N troops in Korea. He had asked Kim to come and review lead a group of men on a mission into one of the enemy strong holds. Kim had agreed because she thought that it might get her mind off Ron's death.

The Colonel led her into small room. There was a table in the middle of the room with a large map of Korea on it. On that map there were small red circles. The colonel explained that the circles were the targets and that she wound lead a group and attack target #2. Kim stood there and listened to every word the colonel was saying.

"When do I leave?"

"You will leave the 5th, after a week of training"

"What group will be going with me?" Kim asked

"The 3rd division"


	4. MASH unit & rejoining Division 3

I don't own Kim and Co. This chapter has guest appearance of Capt Hawkeye Pierce, Capt BJ Honeycutt, Col. Sherman Potter, Major Charles Winchester, Major Margret Houlahan, Lt. John Molcayhe, and cprl. Max Klinger. And just so you know, yes I know that they were in the first Korean war and probably would be old and or dead but I wanted them in this story.

**Korea -MASH 4077th**

Ron awoke feeling a bit groggy. His head was throbbing and there was a terrible pain in his right shoulder and in his left leg. He tried to raise his right arm but found that he couldn't.

"What the hell?" Ron question out loud as he finally look about his surroundings.

No longer was he in the field covered in mud up to his waist with bullets flying and shells going off around him. Now he seemed to be in a bed with a clean white sheet covering him and an I.V tube sticking out of his arm. Ron tried to get out of the bed and survey his surrounding but a woman with blondish-grey hair came and stopped him.

"You need to rest" the older woman said in a calm and soothing voice.

Ron laid back down as a doctor came and addressed the woman.

"Getting in bed with the wounded now Margret?" a man with grayish-black hair asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Captain" Margret replied.

The captain just laughed and went to the side of Ron's bed.

"So how you feeling besides the elevated blood pressure from the major?"

Ron looked at the Captain and smiled. "I'm feeling ok but my leg hurts a bit"

"Ok" then the doctor turned to a nurse "Push another unit of morphine"

The Captain then turned his attention to the bed next to Ron were a guy had bandages wrapped around his head and covering his eyes. Ron laid back in his bed and, for the first time in a while, started to actually stop and think. He thought about home, and his parents, and the love of his life Kim Possible.

**Seoul, Korea- one week later**

Kim had just finished her training. She had been shot at, almost blown up, covered in mud, and anything else the army could think of. Now that her training was over she would meet up with what was left of the 3rd division on the outskirts of we-shon-bu.

Kim walked out of the barracks that she had called home for the week and walked towards the Apache helicopter that was waiting for her. She threw her pack on then climbed in. The chopper took off heading for we-shon-bu.

**We-Shon-Bu, Korea – MASH 4077**

Ron had made a full recovery from his injuries and was now in the Mess hall eating what the cook called Hamburger surprise which looked more like someone shit on his plate, but Ron didn't care he hadn't really had a meal like this in a long time. Rufus was already half way through his 2nd helping.

Ron started to eat when a man in camouflage entered the tent. He immediately recognized him as one of the men who had been under his command in the 3rd division.

"Hey sergeant" Ron called to the man. The man looked over to where the voice had come and smiled.

"Lieutenant! You're OK!"

"Yeah them commies can't keep me down"

The sergeant sat down next to Ron and they talked about the war.

"So where are the men?" Ron questioned

"Oh they're right over that hill." We were told that we have been assigned to a top secret mission. So we're waiting for the person who is supposed to lead us."

"I see"

Ron was later discharged from the hospital and went over the hill to join with his division. When he stepped over the hill there was a lot of cheering from the men. Even though they hadn't known him for very long almost everyone in the division liked Ron.

Ron was shown to his tent and laid out his things.

**Two days later **

Ron was doing his morning rounds when a scout radioed in that a Jeep was coming towards the camp. Ron got all the men up, broke down camp, and had everyone ready by the time the jeep had arrived.

The jeep pulled up to the front of the troops and shut off its engine. The driver got out of the jeep and walked around to the other side and opened the door. Out from the jeep stepped a young woman with bright red hair.


	5. Love on a battlefield

I don't own this. It's Disney's. R&R my beautiful readers.

Lt. Ron Stoppable rested his head up aginst the trunk of the tree he had been using for shade. While his body maybe in Korea his mind was in Middleton. All he could think about was Kim. Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Would she wait for him? Did she love him? He exhaled deeply at the last thought. how could she? She was the most popular girl in school and a cheerleader to boot. How could she fall in love with a goof-up like him. The main reason he had signed up for the military was to show KP that he was brave. He never actually expected to be shipped out but here he was. Now he had bigger things to worry about then just wither or not Kim loved him. He had to worry about how to keep him and his men alive.

Kim stepped out of the jeep and streched her ares over her head until she heard a small crack. Satisfied she returned her arms to her side and strated to remove her belongings form the Jeep. Just as she was started a young man walked up to her and saulted.

"Ms. Possible?"

"Thats me" Kim replied returning the guesture

"Come with me. We need to see the CO."

The man, a corpral Kim discovered form his bars, quickly grabbed Kims stuff form the jeep and placed it on the ground. He made a gesture to the driver telling him he was dismissed, turned and head towrds a small clump of trees. Kim, not really sure whats going on, quickly grabbed her stuff and followed the man. He led her up a hill to a lone tree that overlooked a large medow, which was no doubt a mine field. Kim looked around the hill top for some old man who thought he was better then his men, but all she saw was a young man using ther tree as a back rest. The man seemed to be calm in this hell hole. Kim couldn't place it but she felt like she knew this man.

"Lt?" The copral asked as he approched. " The "packege" has arrived"

The young man nodded and rose to his feet. He streched to get the kinks out and turned to face the corpal and greet the new comer. His jaw hit the ground.

There,before his eyes stood the most beautiful creature on the planet. Kim. She was dressed in army fatigues, which looked fabulous on her, and her hair fell gracefully on her shoulders.

"Kim?" Ron questioned

Kim, after picking up her own jaw off the dirt, quickly ran and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, tears where pouring out of her eyes and slidding down her cheerks. Ron returned the favor. The corpral and the rest of the men smiled at the display of affection. So there hard-ass Louie has a heart. Go figure. The pair slowly released the embrace, though reluctently.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"Ron! O my god your alive. Your alive!" Kim stated sobbing

"Yeah Kim i'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"A...a...a man came to my house an...and said that yo...you had..." Kim couldn't finish. It hurt too much to say. She was still n shock. the love of her life, Roanld Dean Stoppable, was alive. The tears seemed like they would never stop.

"It's ok Kim." Ron said soothingly "I'm here. I'm Alive"

After a nice cry session Kim finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Kim?...KP?" Ron questioned, lifting her schin to look her in the eyes. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! i'm here for the operation."

"You mean they asked YOU to help us. Those bastards! I'm gunna kill them!"

"Ron! RON!" Kim exclaimed "Calm down! i agreed to this!"

"What! Why?!"

"Because Ron. I...I thought you were dead and figured if i died here then i could be with you"

"Kim...That has to be one of the stupiest reasons to come into a combat zone i have ever heard! God Kim what where you thinking?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Ron" Kim stated as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Rons temperment changed immiditly. He realized that yelling at Kim was wrong. He should be yelling a her. He should be hugging her and telling her how much he loves and missed her while he was in this Hellhole. Ron reached around and pulled kim close whispering apologies in her ear. The Men of the 3rd division had never seen there C.O show so much compassion. Sure he cared for everyone of his men and would gladly take a bullet for them, but this was diffrent. The Lt was crying. Finally after a bit Kim calmed down enough to talk.

"Kim it's not that i'm not happy to see you, actually i'm thrilled,but this is a war zone and i don't want you to get hurt."

Kim gave him a weak smile and cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Me get her Lt. Stoppable? whos the one i had to save on all those missions?"

"Hey! thats not fair! you can bring up the past!" Ron complained

"I just did" Kim retorted "What are you going to do about it?" Then she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and ran down the hill again. Ron stood there frozen in spot for a moment before he ran down the hill after his red heaird friend. He was determined to get payback. 


	6. Good-bye my Friends but fear not

It was recently brought to my attention that I have not updated this story for a number of years. This is due to the usual excuses such as life and family. Sadly I do not see myself picking this story back up anytime soon.

However do not fret for I received a message from fellow author Sammyboy94 asking to take over the story which I have decided to grant. I have read what hes done so far and I approve. SO to the 73 people who reviewed the 44 who added it to their watch list and the 28 who favorite it. THANK YOU. I hope to get back to writing real soon.

Your friend

Capt. H.M Murdock

501st Special Operations division


End file.
